1. Field of the Invention
A solar energy refrigeration and air conditioning system for cooling an enclosed area comprising a low temperature vapor generator, condenser and evaporator specifically configured for use with a low boiling point refrigerant to use solar energy as a means of motive vapor generation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Historically space conditioning devices have employed hydro-electric or hydrocarbon fuel as the energy source to power such devices. Generally, these devices or systems include compressors and electric motors which have relatively expensive initial costs, are noisy in operation and high in operating costs. Further, such components are subject to operational malfunctions requiring costly repair.
The additional shortcoming of the geographic limitations of hydro-electric power is obvious. Of course, the environmental factors associated with the hydrocarbon fuel systems are increasing the cost of operation. Moreover, these costs have recently been compounded with the limited supply of petroleum.
Thus, a real need for a clean, reliable, relatively inexpensive cooling system is apparent. The instant invention contemplates the use of solar energy to provide just a clean, inexpensive, highly reliable cooling system.